


Maze

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maze is really the only place for privacy, so Thomas and Minho make the most with what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze

Thomas arched his back away from the cold ground and tried not to crack his head against the wall as Minho curled his hand around him. Thomas tried to muffle his groan of pleasure on the off chance that a Griever or another Runner could be nearby. His failed attempt at a quiet noise bounced off the walls of the maze and Thomas tried not to wince at the echo.

Minho smirked at him and slowly pulled his hand away. Thomas whimpered and gripped at Minho's forearms.

"Calm down, Greenie." Minho rolled his eyes and moved back up Thomas' body, one hand sliding under Thomas' shirt, pushing it up even more. Both of their pants and underwear had been abandoned long ago.

Thomas was just about to protest the nickname, but was cut off by Minho kissing him. He relaxed into the open mouthed kiss, licking into Minho's mouth just as much as Minho was licking into his.

Suddenly a hand wrapped back around Thomas' dick and he let out a surprised, strangled moan. Minho smirked as he slowly moved his hand up and down Thomas' length. Thomas frowned at him and tried to thrust upward into the warm, lose grip, only to be pushed back down by Minho.

"Minho, come on. Please," Thomas panted. He could feel the sweat on the forehead and the cool air as it brushed against his exposed skin.

Minho grinned. "You're pretty eager, Greenie." As Thomas glared at him, he fumbled around in his leather pouch, which had been carefully tossed to the side when they started. Minho pulled out a small bottle of olive oil and popped the cap on it.

Thomas narrowed his eyes at Minho as his partner poured a generous amount of oil into his palm. "You planned this."

"Mhm. Frypan won't miss it, don't worry about it. Just sit back and relax while I give you the ride of your life, Greenie." Minho's dry hand came down to grip Thomas' one of thighs, pulling it out further to get better access.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Would you stop calling me tha-at!" His voice hitched when Minho had decided that it was the best time to start pushing his middle finger into Thomas.

Minho chuckled quietly as he slowly added another finger. Thomas bit his lip to keep from making anymore embarrassing noises, but failed miserably. He whined when Minho started to move, twisting and pumping his fingers in and out of Thomas.

"Dude, you're shuckin' noisy," Minho commented casually, as if he did this everyday. Thomas glared at him, but the hard look melted into one of pleasure when Minho brushed against his prostate. He gasped sharply and his right hand flew up to grab Minho's wrist.

Minho looked surprised at the sudden reaction, but he did his best to recreate it. It only took him a couple more tries to find Thomas' sweet spot. Then, Thomas was gasping and moaning with every movement of Minho's fingers. He barely even noticed that Minho had three digits inside of him now.

Thomas was starting to get close, so as much as it pained him, he pushed at Minho's arm slightly. "Minho, if you don't stop, I'm gonna..."

Minho got the hint and pulled his hand away. Thomas groaned at the loss of contact. Fortunately for him, Minho started to pour more olive oil into his hand. Watching as Minho thoroughly covered his erection in the makeshift lube, Thomas finally had time to admire Minho even more.

If he had thought that Minho's arms were buff, Thomas had no idea what to call the rest of his body. His abs were flawless and he looked like he could crush someone's skull with his thighs. Somehow, Minho's hair managed to be perfect, even in the humid air and sweaty, dirty conditions. They were both still wearing their shirts, so Thomas wasn't able to see all of Minho, but he still had a pretty damn good view.

Minho groaned at the contact from his own hand and Thomas suddenly decided that he would be content with watching Minho pleasure himself all day, even though he was still aching for contact himself. Unfortunately, Minho stopped almost as soon as he had started. Fortunately, Minho turned his attention back to Thomas.

Grinning mischievously, Minho leaned over and gave Thomas a quick, almost chaste, kiss on the lips. Then, he moved down to Thomas' neck. He bit and sucked at the skin there and Thomas loved every second of it. Neither of them really cared about any of the other Gladers seeing the countless marks that would surely form on Thomas' neck soon.

Thomas gasped as Minho finished one final mark on his neck. He moved back up to Thomas' lips and kissed him so hard and passionately, Thomas was dizzy when they broke apart. Minho slowly and carefully spread Thomas' thighs apart. He sat back and lined himself up with Thomas. Thomas' breath hitched when Minho started pushing in, the sensation different from anything that he had ever felt before.

It wasn't long before Minho was all the way inside of him and Thomas groaned at every little movement he made. Thomas' head was thrown back in pleasure and he panted with the effort of retaining some of his dignity by not coming right then. Minho had bent his head down and was gasping for breath, much like Thomas. At least he had finally lost his cool composure as well.

The two of them stayed there like that for about a full minute, before Thomas managed to get out a simple, but effective, "Move."

Minho did as Thomas ordered and experimentally shifted his hips. A spark of pleasure ran up Thomas' spine and he moved back down onto Minho a bit more roughly. Minho took this as a message to hurry up and thrusted a bit harder and faster this time. Thomas vocalized his satisfaction and Minho sped up even more.

Minho's hand came up to wrap around Thomas' dick, this time intent on giving Thomas more pleasure and not on teasing him. He started moving his hand up and down and Thomas' mouth fell open. Minho matched the speed of his hand on Thomas' dick with the speed of his thrusts.

The pace of the thrusts and the warm grip on his dick was almost too much for Thomas. He clutched at Minho, crying out loudly, not caring about being found anymore. He raked his nails down Minho's back and he felt bad knowing that there would likely be marks there for weeks.

Minho retaliated by biting at Thomas' collarbones and neck. The hand that wasn't busy had a tight grip on Thomas' leg, pulling it up slightly. Thomas could barely feel the pain of Minho nibbling on his collarbone. At least nobody would see that mark. Hopefully.

Thomas started to pant and groan even more. "Minho... I'm getting... I'm getting close."

"Me too," Minho responded, out of breath.

With that, Minho started to go faster. The sudden simulation was almost too much for Thomas and he cried out. "Minho! Oh God, I'm coming!" Intense bliss washed over Thomas and he went limp in Minho's hold.

"Thomas!" His partner gave a final thrust and grunted as his orgasm arrived not too long after Thomas.

The two of them lay there for a moment, able to relax for a short amount of time. Then, Minho sat up. "Come on, Greenie. We still have to run back."


End file.
